


Campfire kissing

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Mangus isn't wholly sure how this french kissing stuff works. Eddie is more than happy to help him understand.





	Campfire kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt of Mangus/Eddie. I am more than happy to provide. HELL YEAH.

Eddie pressed his lips against Mangus’ neck, laughing a little at the man’s squirming. The roadie wrapped a steadying arm around the other man’s waist. “If you keep doin’ that I’m gonna never get far, Mangus.” 

“It just- tickles.” Mangus was not used to the feeling of someone else’s facial hair on his neck. He scratched his cheek a little, a nervous smile spreading across his features. Eddie felt his heart jump slightly in his chest, god Mangus was cute. This was the first time he was really seeing Mangus without his headphones, it was a little weird, but nice too. He could actually run his hand through Mangus' hair. 

“Hot stuff, it's gonna be feelin’ good soon.” He teased in kind, sliding Mangus fully into his lap. Mangus’ startled sound only made Eddie laugh gently. The pot-bellied man was not used to this much attention from anyone, that much was obvious from how twitchy he was. Eddie intended on helping Mangus catch up for lost time. Mangus deserved so much more. 

Eddie curled a finger in one of the longer strands of Mangus hair, smiling as the usually nervous man started to relax against him. 

“You say that to everybody, boss?” Mangus teased, before he was caught up in a real kiss. Both were lost enough they didn’t realize they were drifting back on the log they sat on. Eddie fell first, landing on his back with a loud oof, Mangus following closely after landing solidly on Eddie. The two blinked for a moment, surprised, before they started laughing a little. 

Eddie curled his arms fully around Mangus, peppering his face with kisses. He shifted so he could hold the man against him. Laying on the grass didn't exactly phase him in the moment. Not when he was this comfortable and content. 

“Well, boss? Think I’m doing good at making out so far?”

“Yeah, yeah, you definitely are.”


End file.
